Frostbite
by Cherish
Summary: Deacon Frost remembers when he first met his current love, Lexx Chase.


Frostbite  
  
Deacon could remember.   
Hell, it was only a few months ago. But what he could remember, was every specific detail, every singular moment.   
It had been cold, unusually cold.   
The frozen air had surrounded him, the darkened sky made his pale features ever more noticeable in the weak shine of evening starlight.   
He'd entered the room, the same room he'd visited for the last two nights, the nights that had felt almost the same as this.   
A room full of humans, all with their own menial lives, some living them, others simply drifting along through the days and nights, not thinking of tomorrow.   
But Deacon wasn't interested in them.   
Eyes of ice scanning the crowded space, immediately his cold gaze went to her.   
Attractive, but standing alone, sending out some unconscious signal that she wasn't like the others.   
Deacon could see she was different. He looked at her, and felt something new, something eclectic and internally precious.   
  
He savored it each time, waiting through these many hours, only thinking of her, keeping his immortal desire at bay, letting it grow.   
And again he caught her gaze.   
  
'There he is again' thought Lexx briefly, as she looked across the room to notice those piercing blue eyes locked with hers.   
The third night in a row he'd been watching her, and Lexx was beginning to feel unnerved by his presence. They'd never met, yet he looked at her like they shared some intimate secret.   
The lighting in the room was dim, and he'd never come within even two meters of her, so she was left to judge his looks from a distance.   
From what she could see, he was attractive. The blue eyes, coupled with the carefree hair and the designer clothes, pretty much established him as just another handsome rich guy.   
  
Choosing to ignore the stranger, at least for the moment, Lexx turned away, though still feeling his icy eyes on her, and a chill ran through her body.   
A cold whisper passed through her mind, speaking her name, and Lexx immediately flinched, turning round, though nobody was there.   
Except the guy.   
Deacon still stood across the room, still watching her and her confused response as he tried to make his mind meet hers.   
It made her frown slightly. There was something different, something she couldn't explain in words, only in emotion, and she couldn't express it.   
Deacon smiled, just faint enough so the girl could see it.   
His pale complexion was distorted by the lack of light.   
And all of a sudden, Lexx found herself casting a smile back to him, although she subconsciously told herself not to.   
  
And then she shook herself. 'Get real,' she told herself, thinking that the feeling between her and he stranger was imaginary.   
She decided to leave it and looked up for a last glance at him, only to find he'd gone.   
  
It was time to introduce himself.   
Deacon got through the mortal crowd, quickly getting closer to her.   
  
Lexx shrugged, turning on her hee and moving through the crowd, but was stopped in her tracks by the guy himself.   
  
She looked into his face - yes, gorgeous - and noticed an especially keen smile as those crystalline eyes looked into hers, dark blue, but still she felt an air of uncertainty.   
Deacon spoke, smooth voice matching perfectly with his expensive fashions and good looks. "You're not leaving, are you?" he said, throwing her that irresistable smile again.   
He could tell she was unsure, as she frowned and replied, "Maybe." She paused, lovely blue eyes darting over his face, showing some suspicion. "Why?"  
  
Deacon shrugged, smiling. He thrust his charm into full gear. "Because a pretty young thing like you shouldn't be going home alone. There's some dangerous people out there." He smiled yet again, conscious of the comedic irony.   
Lexx tried not to smile in response to him. "I'm sixteen," she answered. "And I'll be OK."  
She started to walk, only for Deacon to stop her, catching her by the arm. "What's your name, baby?"  
  
"Lexx."  
"Lexx," he repeated, savoring the sound on his lips. "Let me escort you home."  
She hesitated, and he could tell, she knew. She sighed. "I don't even know you."  
Deacon gave her a devilish smile, asked the perennial question. "Don't you trust me?"  
"Should I?" she replied, intelligently. "You haven't even told me your name."  
"It's Deacon. Deacon Frost."  
She nodded, still wary. "Well, it's good to meet you, Deacon, but I'll be going now."  
She brushed past him.   
Slightly angry at her dismissal of him, Deacon tried not to show it.   
He stopped her yet again, pulling her closer. Lexx felt slightly uncomfortable.   
He said, "You noticed me looking at you for the past couple of nights." Half question, half statement.   
Lexx rolled her eyes. "Yeah..."  
Deacon explained. "It's because I could tune into you. Everyone else in here, their minds are so filled with complex, useless thoughts. But you...your mind stood out from all the others, and there's something different there."  
"OK..." Lexx said, not fully understanding. "Different?"  
He came closer. "Special."  
Now she was even more wary. "I have to go," she said, stepping backward slightly from him.   
Deacon felt that anger yet again, but took control of it. "Are you coming back tomorrow?"  
"Maybe."  
He smiled again. "I'll be waiting."  
  
The next night, Lexx found herself approaching the same building again, with another measure of uncertainty, but still she walked towards it, somehow wanting, unnaturally, to see Deacon again, and somehow feeling that seeing him was a bad choice to make.   
In a way, his words, and those beautiful eyes, drew her back to where they'd met, and she gave resistance to her feelings, but they were too strong.   
  
Something told Lexx that Deacon wasn't all he seemed to be, but she ignored that revelation and instead walked into the building, entering the same room again, scanning it for Deacon, but she couldn't find him.   
  
Dejected, she realized her only reason for coming tonight was that she thought he was going to be there. She walked out of the room, down the hallway, when she felt his presence, strong and powerful.   
  
Deacon cast his crystal eyes over her frame.   
"Lexx."  
"Deacon," she said.   
  
Feeling that strong desire, he advanced slowly, and suddenly, Lexx felt a degree of wariness towards him, and she backed off just as slowly, making sure he wasn't too close.   
  
They were alone in the corridor, and Lexx began to reconsider coming tonight after all.   
Edgy, she said, "I - I was just leaving." She began to turn around.   
Annoyance filtered through Deacon's tone. "No, you weren't," he replied forcefully.   
Lexx was annoyed now. "Yes, I was,' she retorted.   
Suddenly, Deacon stepped immediately closer, anger now showing on his face. Lexx jumped at the quickness of his movements. "Did you just answer me back?" he asked, threateningly.   
She didn't answer, just looked into those eyes for a second, frozen.   
  
Deacon had had enough. It was time for clarification of her status. "You belong to me now, sweetheart."  
Lexx tried to speak, but he kept her quiet with a kiss, soft and luscious, and he smiled as he felt her giving in to it, kissing him back, and he eased her into a darkened bedroom off the hallway, locking the door behind them.   
  
Coming back down to earth for a moment, Lexx pulled back from him.   
She looked at him, at his eyes glowing icily in the darkness.   
  
"I belong to you?" she asked.   
Deacon nodded. "That's what I said."  
"I don't belong to anyone, Deacon, least of all you. Whatever this power trip is you have going, get over it." She stepped toward the door. "Now let me leave."  
Deacon merely smiled. "Ever had a love bite, Lexx?"  
  
Lexx narrowed her eyes. "What?"  
"A kove bite. Has anyone ever given you a love bite?"  
She shook her head. "No."  
"Would you like me to give you a love bite?"  
"Not really..." she replied, though almost belying her thoughts.   
"Maybe this'll change your mind," he said, walking over and kissing her passionately. She resisted, pulling away.   
"What are you doing?"  
"What do you think I'm doing?"  
She bolted for the door, but it was locked still.   
Deacon pinned her against the door, lips close to hers, the sweetness of her flesh so near to him, and his eyes glowed further, his bloodlust growing.   
"Running won't help," he said, "because I'll always catch you. You don't understand yet, but you will. Because I'm going to make it easy for you. If you try to get away, I can break you in two. But if you don't..." he stopped talking and kissed her, lustfully, on the lips, so soft and sweet.   
  
  
Lexx thought about pulling back, but it would be useless anyway.   
Deacon felt the bloodlust rise in him, kissing her more passionately, and leaning her down, lips on her flesh, as he undressed her and himself quickly, in the darkness...  
His cold lips met hers again as he caressed her sweet pale skin, holding her close, and he let his kisses wander slowly to her neck, fangs sinking into it and drawing sweet life from her, feeling that immortal ecstasy met with the familiar human ecstasy he felt as he kissed and caressed her.   
  
Yeah, Deacon could remember.   
He sometimes let his memory take over, and he could feel everything just as it was then, like a vivid, fevered daydream.  
Lost in the fantasy sometimes. Like now.   
Remembering that fond night as he walked stealthily down the streets, Deacon shook himself.   
He was almost back. Almost near her, and he could almost feel her skin, the caress of her lips on his.   
  
Entering the building and stepping into the lounge smoothly, there she was.   
Deacon took one glance at her and uncontrollably wanted to kiss her, to feel those sweet lips.  
To taste her.   
  
Despite all he could remember of that precious time, the time before it was a loss to him. He couldn't remember, before her, how he'd spent his nights. 


End file.
